


Attitude!

by potionpen



Category: Calvin & Hobbes (tribute), Slayers (anime)
Genre: Art, Fan Comics, Gen, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionpen/pseuds/potionpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What any band needs is an ATTITUDE!  Xel has a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attitude!

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's ok to post art here? If not, I'd rather find out before posting a multi-pager...

  
With deep apologies to Bill Watterson


End file.
